The Dark Side of the NPS
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: The NPS have joined the Akatsuki! What sort of misfortunes and tragedies will now unfold! SEQUAL TO THE NPS STRIKES BACK!
1. Chapter 1

The NPS all got up and brushed themselves off.

"Well, that was exciting!" Cat said in a British accent. All but Sandy and Hanna shook like dogs and cats. Sandy fluffed her wings out and Hanna squeezed her hair.

"So, now what?" Kathy asked. Everyone was quiet.

"Look and try to find where we are?" Cat asked. Rose nodded and Sandy volunteered herself by flying into the air. The NPS sat and waited.

Oh, hey, you can skip this chapter if you want. This is just another introductory to explain. If you didn't read the first or second books, you may want to, but I shall explain everything here to recap.

There are six girls, who decided on the name NPS, the Ninja Power Squad, as their alias. One girl, Rose, found she had the power to teleport between worlds, her most favorite destination, the Narutoverse. In the first book, she had her friends dressed up and they went to the Naruto world. They were scared and confused, but Rose explained everything to them.

They had landed in a forestry area. For a couple weeks, Rose had them train to use Ninjutsu. Jessie, an earth style user, had shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and didn't know much about Naruto. Cat, a lightning style user, was Rose's sister, and had blonde hair a bit past her shoulders and blue eyes. She knew a bit about Naruto, but still, not as much as Rose. Kathy, a water style user, had long brown hair and blue eyes. She knew all of Naruto, but not Naruto Shippuden. Sandy was an air style user. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She only knew things that Rose and the others talked about about the show. Hanna, also an earth style user, had curly darker blonde hair, the same length as Cat, and blue eyes. She used to watch Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, but stopped, and several things left her mind. Rose, a fire style user, had long, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She knew everything about the Narutoverse. Well, everything up to a certain point in the anime.

After going to the Narutoverse for the first and second times, many things changed. One, they all caught up on watching and reading Naruto when they got back, so they knew everything that was out on video and manga. Two, they had their names and looks changed greatly when they were in the Narutoverse the first time. They continue these looks and names. Jessie, renamed Chi, had long black hair and cat ears that actually worked when in the Narutoverse. Cat, renamed Tsuke, had shoulder length hair that started brown and ended blonde and cat ears and tail. Kathy, renamed Ame, had curly blue hair and a wolf tail. Sandy, renamed Sen, had red, shoulder length hair that was black at the bottom and wings. Hanna, renamed Ichi, had her hair, but longer. Rose, renamed Reiki, had wavy, blonde, long hair and wolf ears and tail.

In the first book, they learned all they could, then teleported back home. Then they got ready and teleported *back* into the Narutoverse. But this time they landed in the desert. They walked a bit, then came to Suna. They were checked and welcomed. They got jobs and a place to stay. Then the story unfolded as Deidara came, captured Gaara, and everything else. They helped out a bit, but the same thing unfolded in front of them like they could do nothing. After helping save Gaara, Rose convinced everyone they needed to go back to the real world, knowing this was their limit. She gave a speech on how they will and are forgetting things. They agreed and Rose gave a farewell speech to the confused crowd, and they left.

They continued training when they got home, kept in touch, and then decided to get together again and go to the Narutoverse one more time.

In the second book, they ended up near the Cloud. They got interviewed by some Cloud guard nin, then were let in. They got a house and jobs, but they hated it because they were watched. Then the ninja war came. They were put in the same company as Kiba. They helped save many lives, and got more involved than last time, causing the future to be changed slightly, compared to before where they weren't changing the future. They were about to go home when they were captured by who they used to think of as Madara, but they now know is Obito. They made a deal with him that they would join the Akatsuki, and finally they left.

When they got home, they made a base under Rose's house. They put their stuff in it. Then, they decided to go back when at school. This is where we come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Sandy reappeared saying she didn't recognise the place. But they decided to try and figure out where they were.

"So, we are all clear that we are officially Akatsuki at the moment?" Rose told them all. They nodded. "So, we need to find a member or their base or something, then say that thing Obito told us to say. Clear?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

The NPS set off. They stated heading in a direction when Jessie smacked her head and stopped everyone.

"Hanna or I should use Tracker. Then we can see if anyone's around," she said. Sandy grumbled.

"But I just checked..." She said.

"No, Jessie's right," Rose said. "Jessie and Hanna, do it together." Jessie and Hanna didn't question as they sat down on the ground. Seconds later, they spoke.

"There's tons of people..." Hanna said, pointing a bit to the left of the direction they had just come.

"And the feel of the place, not to mention the waterfall..." Jessie continued. Rose snorted.

"The Hidden Waterfall Village. Of course. That's why you didn't see it, Sandy." Sandy hmphed and turned her back to them, spreading her wings out slightly. "They won't welcome us, but now I know where we are. Let's go. This way to the Hidden Rain."

As they ran, Kathy tapped her shoulder.

"Won't Pein rather kill us? Wouldn't it be safer to try our luck with someone else?"

"Like Itachi? Oh no, you mean Hidan!" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Hell no!" Sandy yelled from behind them.

"No, I mean, like, Deidara. Or we could go straight to Tobi. Even Sasori is better than going to Pein!"

"Trust me. We'll be fine. If it gets too bad, we can always teleport back to our world."

"Um, guys?" Everyone looked at Hanna. "What if he's attacking to test our skills? If we teleport out of there, we'd have to redo everything."

"Hey, we've all seen Pein fight. I bet you any of us would be able to tell if he's fighting seriously or just toying with us." Hanna pulled the sad face.

Everyone continued running towards the Rain. Well, almost everyone. Sandy was flying overhead high in the air, keeping her eyes ahead to relay information to the others about if ninja were coming or if they were close to the Rain. They evaded ninja twice on their way, when Sandy finally swooped down to tell them that the Rain was straight ahead.

They broke through the trees. In front of them was the Hidden Rain Village. Rain was pouring down around the entire village.

"Ugh. If we get into the rain then Pein will know we are there!" Kathy said. She looked around at the others. They were staring at her.

"Well, you _are_ from the Rain..." Sandy mumbled.

"That is a lie Rose made up!"

"Actually," Rose cut in. "Sandy's right."

"Huh?!" Sandy and Kathy said at the same time.

"If all of us can cancel our chakra, then you can lend us your chakra. Those stories I made up were made to fit us so they would work anywhere, anytime. So you *should* be able to slip in without Pein knowing." Kathy pondered this for a bit, then agreed.

The NPS minus Kathy canceled their chakra, then Kathy lent them all an equal amount of her chakra. Then they walked to the front of the village and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**skip this chapter if you don't want to read all their attacks and things. This is just a recap, and a telling of which Jutsus will be used, like last time.**

So, here's all their jutsus. The +'s are the amount of chakra needed to use. Also, the C means close range, the L long range. The √ means it was used in the first story, the ~ means talked about, but not used, the π means used in the previous story, and the ¥ means it is used in this story.

Rose:

- Phoenix Flower Jutsu: ++ - L √ ~

- Detonation: +++ - C/L √ π ¥

- Fireball Jutsu: ++ - L π ¥

- Forest Fire: +++ - C/L ¥

- Ameturatsu Imitation: +++++ - L ¥

- Teleport Between Worlds: +++++ - C/L √ π ¥

Kathy:

- Hidden Mist Jutsu: ++ - C/L √ ¥

- Tsunami: +++++ - L ¥

- Water Dragon Jutsu: +++ - L π ¥

- Rain: + - L ¥

Jessie:

- Earth Mould: ++++ - C/L √ π ¥

- Earthquake: +++ - L ¥

- Earth Fault: ++++ - C/L π ¥

- Tracker: +++ - L π ¥

Hanna:

- Earth Mould: ++++ - C/L √

- Earth Shield: + - C π

- Earth Wall: ++++ - C √

- Tracker: ++ - L π ¥

Sandy:

- Rasengaan: ++++ - C ¥

- Death Drop: + - C √

- Aura Sphere: +++++ - C/L √ ¥

- Burst: + - C/L √ π ¥

- Tornado: +++ - L π

- Jet Stream: + - C π ¥

Cat:

- Chidori: +++++ - C √ ¥

- Thunder Shock: ++ - C/L √ π ¥

- Lightning Sword: + - C √

- Electrocute: +++++ - C ¥

- Double Lightning Sword: ++ - C √ ¥

Everyone:

- Shadow Clone Jutsu: ++++ - √ ¥

- Chakra Lend: +++++ - √ ¥

- Cancel Chakra: + - ¥

- Flare Chakra: + - π ¥

Rose and Kathy:

- Genjutsu: +++ - √ ¥

Scrolls:

- Katana - for Sandy - C π ¥

- Twin Blades - for Cat - C π ¥

- Explosive Kunai Chain - for Jessie - C/L π ¥

- Wolf Blade - for Rose - C/L √ π ¥

- Provisions - food and first aid and such... √ π ¥

- All Kunai and Shuriken - for Kathy - L π ¥

- Poisons and Antidotes - for Hanna π ¥

- Scrolls - to carry the other scrolls... √ π ¥

Combinations: (**this one's different. Because it's combinations, it will have the effectiveness, not the chakra needed, and it will be +'s. Plus, it will have the people and the attack or thing they need to do for it. It also has the C and L, and the √, ~, and π.**)

- Mud Trap - Hanna - Earth Shield, Kathy - Tsunami +++ C/L

- Dragon Flame - Sandy - Death Drop, Rose - Fireball ++++ L ¥

- Exploding Statue - Cat - Cancel Chakra, Hanna/Jessie - Earth Mould, Cat (again) - Flare Chakra ++ C ¥

- Sandstorm - Sandy - Burst, Hanna - Earth Shield +++ L ¥

- Cannon - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould, Sandy - Burst, Rose - Detonation +++++ L √ ¥

- Ice Dragon - Kathy - Water Dragon, Sandy - Aura Sphere +++++ L ¥

- Thunderstorm - Cat - Thunder Shock, Sandy - Aura Sphere ++++ L

- Thunderstorm Revised - Cat - Thunder Shock, Sandy - Aura Sphere, Rose - Ameturatsu Imitation +++++ L

- Pressure - Jessie - Earth Mould, Sandy - Burst +++ C

- Lava Flow - Rose - Fireball, Hanna - Earth Shield ++ C/L

- Lava Pit - Jessie - Earthquake, Rose - Fireball, Hanna - Earth Shield ++ C

- Lava Ball - Rose - Fireball, Jessie - Earth Mould ++++ L π

- Hidden Flower - Rose - Phoenix Flower, Kathy - Hidden Mist+++ L

- Hidden Flower Gen. - Rose - Phoenix Flower, Kathy - Hidden Mist, Rose and Kathy - Gen. ++++ C/L √

- Blood Sisters - Rose - Detonation, Cat - Thunder Shock +++ C/L π

- Blood Sisters Revised - Rose - Detention, Cat - Thunder Shock, Kathy - Chakra Lend +++++ C/L ¥

- Rainbow Sphere - Rose - Fireball, Kathy - Water Dragon, Cat - Thunder Shock, Jessie and Hanna - Earth Mould, Sandy - Aura Sphere ++++ L ¥

- Rainbow Dive - Rose - Fireball, Kathy - Water Dragon,Cat - Thunder Shock,Jessie - Earthquake,Hanna - Earth Mould, Sandy - Death Drop +++++ C ¥

- Absolute Zero - Rose - Fireball, Everyone Else - Chakra Lend +++++ C/L ¥

- Electrocution - Kathy - Tsunami, Cat - Electrocute +++++ C/L

- Wooden Animals - Jessie/Hanna-Earth Mould,Kathy-Chakra Lend +++ C/L ¥

- Forest - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Rain +++ L

- Forestation - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Tsunami ++++ L

- Natural Disaster - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Tsunami, Rose - Forest Fire, Sandy - Tornado, Rose and Kathy (again) - Gen. +++++ L ¥

- Hurricane - Sandy - Tornado, Kathy - Tsunami +++++L

- Double Trouble - Hanna - Earth Shield, Jessie - Earth Mould ++++ C

- Ameturangaan - Sandy - Rasengaan, Rose - Ameturatsu Imitation +++++ C ¥

- Dark Void - Hanna - Earth Shield, Cat - Chakra Lend, Rose - Detonation, Rose (again) and Kathy - Gen. ++++ C/L

- Light World - Rose - Fireball, Rose (again) and Kathy - Gen., Cat - Thunder Shock ++++ C/L

- Weld - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould, Rose - Fireball +++ C/L

- Ice World - Kathy - Rain, Sandy - Death Drop +++++ C/L

- Snowflake - Kathy - Rain, Sandy- Aura Sphere ++++ L

- Fireflake - Kathy - Rain, Sandy - Aura Sphere, Rose - Chakra Lend +++++ L

- Teleportation-ish - Sandy - Death Drop, Jessie - Chakra Lend, Hanna - Earth Shield ++++ L ¥

- Thunder Sphere - Sandy - Aura Sphere, Cat - Thunder Shock ++++ L √ ¥

- Double Earth - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould +++ C/L

- Rainbow Shield Conservation - Whoever has the Element they're Shielding Against - Hold Hands Out, Everyone Else - Chakra Lend +++++ L √ ¥


	4. Chapter 4

They continued in, having hidden their animal parts. They decided to go straight to Pein, unlike the other times. Plus, they had no money. At all. Not even in their world. They spent it all on their base. Hopefully they'd get money here.

Another good thing they were looking forward to was the cloaks. Rose already had an Akatsuki cloak, but it wasn't as good of quality as the ones they would get here.

They pretended to be civilians, walking around like normal. They asked one lady where the leader was.

"Oh, you can't go and visit him. He doesn't let anyone visit him ever." She'd said.

"But we were told to go there by him himself," Sandy said.

"Oh, well in that case. Unfortunately you'll have to ask one of the ninja here. No civilians are allowed near enough to know. I'm surprised he's letting you guys in."

"Well, we are ninja. We're new though, and this is the first time. We haven't seen any other ninja around. But we'll keep looking." Sandy finished. "Thank you for your help." They all bowed and left.

"Maybe we can smell him out." Kathy suggested. Rose tilted her face up and smelt the air. Kathy copied her. Sandy turned her exceptional vision on and looked around.

"I smell him," Rose said.

"I see him," Sandy replied. They looked where she was pointing and could just barely make out a figure high up on a tall building. Only Sandy could tell it was Pein. They started towards him.

They were almost there. Pein hadn't seen them for a while, according to Sandy, during the time Konan came out and stood with Pein. Konan had left, and as they got closer, so had Pein. As they neared even further, they got more and more tenced, and they were all pretty sure that Pein had sensed them. If not, they were better at concealing themselves than they thought. But they were soon proven wrong.

They got up to the door to the tower, about to open it, when it opened by itself. Konan stood there.

"Why did you come? Your leader has told all you civilians to stay away from here." She examined them. "You're just children. Why did you come? Do you seek death?"

"No, not really," Rose said. "We have a message for the leader of the Akatsuki." Konan twitched.

"Come." They followed her in. The doors shut behind them. Hanna squeaked.

"Shira Tenshi!" They heard. They were flung backwards on the wall. None of them could move. Pein walked into view. "What do you know about the Akatsuki?" He said. They fell to the ground.

"Enough. Now, we have a message for your leader. Please can we see him?" Rose said, smiling in pain. Blood drizzled down out of her mouth. The others were having problems of their own.

"I am the leader. Tell me what you know, or you will die!" Pein yelled at them. Rose laughed.

"We aren't telling you anything. We are only telling the leader of the Akatsuki." Pein slammed Rose against the wall, gripping her by her throat.

"Then you will die," he said.

"Pein, wait." Pein stopped and looked at the darkness behind him. Tobi, no, Obito, walked out. "Apparently you know a lot, so please tell us what you know," He said. "And you'll die a quick and painless death."

"A flower blooms and grows, but is soon crushed and torn apart." Obito's glare softened, and he walked forward. Rose continued. "A symbol of love will wilt and get pierced through," she ended.

"Where did you learn that?" Obito said.

"From you, actually. You said we could join the Akatsuki, but to say this to you because you wouldn't remember us. So here we are." Everyone was quiet. Finally Obito spoke.

"Pein, let her go. These six will be our new recruits. Do whatever you want with them, but don't kill them." Pein looked at Rose, then let go.

"Ugh, that was unpleasant," Jessie said. Rose shook like a dog, letting her animal parts show. Pein glanced at them, but said nothing. The others shook themselves out too.

"Konan, check the perimeter, them meet me." Pein said nothing else.

Konan left somewhere else in her paper form. Pein then led the NPS to an empty room.

"Everyone sit," they sat. "Now, I'm going to call a meeting for the Akatsuki. Do not reveal anything you may know. I will connect you into the meeting. Just sit and close your eyes." The NPS did as they were told. Konan hadn't come back yet.

"I didn't sense you when you came into the village. If I did, then I thought you were civilians. I only knew you were here when you got close enough to here. Why is that?" Rose opened her eyes and looked at Pein.

"We canceled our chakra and had Ame here lend us her's. She *is* from the Rain, so I'd hoped we'd get in unnoticed. It worked." Just then Konan came in and materialized. She nodded.

The NPS closed their eyes. They heard Pein speak out loud.

"Akatsuki, assemble."


	5. Chapter 5

The NPS felt a pinch in their minds. Suddenly they were sitting together in the middle of the Geto statue's hands. They looked around.

Pein was there, so was Konan. Tobi and Zetsu were there. _And if Tobi's here, than Sasori is dead,_ Rose thought. She was wrong. Sasori was in his usual spot. Tobi just stood in Orochimaru's old spot. Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame arrived next. Then came Hidan and Kakuzu, late as always.

Everyone was somewhat blurry and discolored because of the jutsu, but their eyes were there. The Akatsuki were all looking at the NPS, who were sitting on the ground. Then Pein spoke.

"These are the new recruits into the organisation," he said. "They are not to be killed by anyone here. Now, introduce yourselves. As you know, I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki."

"And I am Konan." Konan replied.

"My name's Deidara, yeah. I like explosions and doing art." Deidara said.

"Those pyrotechnics of yours, art?! Art is eternal, a work to be perfected and preserved over time! Idiot... Oh, I am Sasori."

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi likes you!"

"Hn."

"That's Itachi. He doesn't talk much. I'm Kisame."

"Zetsu."

"Kakuzu."

"I'm Hidan, fucking bitches. I'm fucking immortal."

The NPS looked at one another.

"Now, tell us your names and abilities, and anything else you may want to." Pein said. Jessie stood up.

"My name's Chi," she said. "I have earth chakra. I am really good at using my explosive kunai chain, and I like stalking a certain someone, I'm not saying who. I like to try to copy things he does. Oh, and as you may have noticed I have cat ears." Her ears twitched as she sat.

"I'm Tsuke," Cat said, standing up after Jessie. "I have lightning chakra. I am excelled at using my twin blades. I too have cat ears, but I also have a tail." Sandy then stood up.

"I'm Sen," she said. "I have wind chakra. I am fairly skilled with my katana. I have wings-" she spread them out at full length, showing them off "and I really hate Hidan."

"Oi! Why me?" Hidan yelled.

"Because." Sandy replied. She sat down as Rose stood up.

"I'm Reiki. I have fire chakra. I'm excelled at using my Wolf Blade. I have wolf ears and tail. I also hate Hidan."

"Oi! Why do you all fucking hate me?" Hidan yelled at them. Some Akatsuki members snickered.

"I wish I could use a heat seeking missile on you. Oh wait..." Rose turned to Hidan and put her hand out at him.

"What the fuck are you- aw, fuck!" He bounced up and his image disappeared. Kakuzu looked where his partner was supposed to be.

"I'll be back..." He said, disappearing too. Rose giggled at the NPS. Everyone was quiet and waiting. Finally, Kakuzu reappeared. Right after him Hidan showed up.

"That bitch fucking lit my ass on fucking fire!" He yelled. Sandy and Rose laughed, giving each other high fives. Kathy whooped. Some Akatsuki and NPS members laughed while some others snickered or smirked. Some, though, kept their cool.

Rose had already sat down. Kathy stood up.

"Wait, Reiki, how did you do that?" Pein interrupted.

"What?" She asked.

"Use that jutsu. You're sitting next to me in the Hidden Rain. Hidan isn't anywhere near you. How did you get your jutsu to work on him?"

"Well, I can use that jutsu on anything in sight, so I was thinking, hoping, that if I used it on him like this, it would transfer over. And it did."

"Now can I go?" Kathy asked. Pein nodded. "OK. My name is Ame. I have water chakra. I am skilled at throwing anything, whether it be a demon wind shuriken or a triad kunai."

"A triad kunai?" Deidara asked. Kathy nodded.

"It's a kunai with three blades instead of one." Deidara nodded, feeling stupid. "I also have wolf ears and tail." She sat down and Hanna stood.

"I'm Ichi. I have earth chakra. I like to protect and help, but I will not kill no matter what. I'm excelled at using poisons, potions, antidotes, and the like of any form."

"Hmm... I'd like to see that," Sasori said.

"Bring it on."


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting, basically called to introduce the NPS to the Akatsuki, was over. The NPS opened their eyes and got up to stretch. Pein and Konan watched them.

"You six don't seem skilled, but from Reiki's performance there, I'd say that you all are pretty skilled, but I'll just have to test you guys." Pein said. The NPS nodded.

"Oh, Pein?" Rose said. Pein looked back at her while still walking. "I know you break everyone up in two man cells, but if you do that to us, you'll divide each of our abilities by however many people aren't in our group. Our strength comes with being together to do many strong jutsus. If we aren't together than we are weak. Not as weak as normal ninja, but weak enough." Pein nodded.

"Unfortunately to put all six of you together wouldn't be such a great idea either," he replied.

"Yeah. Well, I bet that you can asses our skills and figure out what missions for us to go on. That's why you're leader." Pein opened a door into a huge room. It was somewhat empty.

"Show me your skills," he said, walking out to the center. "Fight me."

"All of us?" Hanna asked.

"All of you," he replied. They looked at each other.

"Let's try plan Dragon Rage," Rose told them. They looked at her in shock, but didn't question her.

Plan Dragon Rage was a plan they had made a long time ago. It involved all their dragon related attacks and focused on one individual or group target. It took a ton of chakra, but the result was worth it.

Sandy took off in the air with Rose and Kathy, while Cat, Jessie, and Hanna stayed on the ground. Jessie went underground while Cat and Hanna stood there.

Rose and Kathy put their hands to their mouths while Sandy put her hands out. Rose did Fireball Jutsu while Kathy did Water Dragon Jutsu. Sandy used Aura Sphere, then dropped Rose and Kathy, using Jet Stream, because of the angle. The fireball turned into a giant fire dragon and the water dragon turned into an ice dragon. They twirled around Sandy, then hit Pein with her.

Pein wasn't able to dodge, because in all that commotion, before it was too late, Jessie had grabbed his feet. He fell over, and right as he was about to get up, Cat stabbed him with her twin blades, full of her lightning chakra, pinning him down and killing him. One of the Pein paths, the one that can bring things back to life, came over and brought him back.

"Are all your attacks like that?" Pein asked.

"Some. Others don't take as much chakra, or as many of us. But they are also powerful enough." Rose replied. Pein nodded and walked out of the room. The NPS followed.

"What do you all specialize in?" Konan asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Are you more short range or long range?" Pein explained.

"Oh. We have more long range attacks, but close range comes pretty close. We can adapt to any circumstance. We also have many attacks that can be close or long range, depending on how or when we need to use it." Pein nodded. He brought them to a new room. Konan stayed with them while Pein left.

"I'm going to need your sizes for your cloaks, hats, and shoes," she said. After a bit they all had new shoes, thank goodness, hats, and cloaks. Their old shoes were getting worn out from wearing them too much, and they weren't ninja-y. Whenever they got new shoes they always left them in their hideout so they wouldn't get ruined. They were only going to wear the new shoes if they had to or if they had five or more pairs each. So far all their shoes were the normal ones, so these Akatsuki ones didn't count. They wouldn't be worn at all except for right then.

They were examining themselves when Obito walked in. They all looked at him, then Konan left. He glared at them.

"I am very confused right now. If you knew that poem you must have been a very use-able pawn. But I don't know why I don't remember you. Why is that?"

Rose sighed, then shrugged. "I used a jutsu I have, and it transported all of us someplace else. When I found out where we were, we had been transported into the past. I knew something like that would happen, you checked, agreed, and so you told us that poem so we would have a surefire way to get in without being killed." Obito pondered that.

"So you can teleport through time?" He finally asked. Rose laughed.

"No no no! I can teleport myself and others, and anything we're holding, to another dimension, but when we come back, it is a random time and place, and everyone has forgotten about us. But, if I were, per say, to bring you with me to the dimension, then come back, there would be two of you. That's what I think, anyway. I've never attempted it before."

"Then how come there aren't two of all of you?"

"Because we were all born in that other dimension. We don't exist here."


	7. Chapter 7

Obito was too confused to ask any more about that subject. So he went on to another topic.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"As said before, enough. But it depends on what you want to know if I'll answer. I'll answer three questions per person. That's my limit. And I'm fair. I don't count the accidental questions. It'll only be questions about the past, present, or future." Obito smiled.

"So you know everything?"

"Not everything. I do know quite a lot, though."

"OK. Here's my first question. Does my plans work out?"

"No." Rose smiled. "But you get close. Very close." Obito frowned.

"Then what happens to the Akatsuki?"

"They all die, one by one. You have one more question."

Obito pondered this. He didn't want to ask something that he would regret. Then he realized he was stupid. He could just use his sharringaan on them, and they'd be forced to tell him everything.

He looked over at them, then used his sharringaan on Rose. Something was wrong.

"Are you trying to use your sharringaan on me?" Rose asked, obviously offended. "That won't work. We've placed seals and jutsus on ourselves so things like that won't effect us unless we let them. We know too much, so we've taken every precaution so people don't find out things we don't want them to. You don't have to ask that last question now if you want. I can wait." Obito never replied. He just left.

The NPS just looked at each other. Konan came back in a bit later, motioning for them to come with her. They followed her out, then Pein joined them, walking with them.

"I'm assigning you on a mission with some of the members," he said. "They'll be assessing your skills and teamwork ability in different areas. You'll be put in two man cells. Reiki and Chi, you'll be with Deidara and Sasori. They'll meet you at the front gate of this village. Ichi and Ame, you'll be with Hidan and Kakuzu. They're heading this way from their current mission, so if you head towards Konaha - you know where that is, right?" They nodded. "Good. Head towards Konaha and they'll find you. Tsuke and Sen, you'll be with Itachi and Kisame. They're also near Konaha. Go with Ichi and Ame, but continue on to Konaha after they stop. Sen, don't harass Hidan. Everyone got their orders?" They nodded.

"Chi, what's wrong?" Konan asked. Jessie looked up at everyone who was staring at her.

"Oh, well, if you must know, I have a thing for Deidara..." She mumbled.

"So that's what you meant when you said, and I quote, 'I like stalking a certain someone, I'm not saying who. I like to try to copy things he does.'" Kathy said. Jessie blushed. "Well, I should've guessed. Maybe he can teach you a bit of his art."

"Oh, just like how Hidan can teach you about Jashinism?" Jessie replied. Kathy blushed.

"Hey, that's... How did you... Shut up!" She said, annoyed. She didn't show it, but she had a thing for Hidan and Deidara.

"Do you all have a thing for us?" Konan asked somewhat amused. Everyone blushed.

"Well, I've noticed that Reiki has a thing for Orochimaru," Kathy said teasingly. Rose swacked her.

"Ew! I - that is - ew!" Rose said, covering her head with her hands. "I do not! He is so disgusting! Ew! You're the one that keeps bringing him up! Maybe you have a thing for him!"

"No, he only targets little boys. Gay rapest..."

"Poor Sasuke..."

"Poor Sasuke..."

"Poor Deidara..." Hanna said.

"Oh, yeah... Poor Deidara..." Rose and Kathy replied.

"What does Deidara have to do with Orochimaru?" Pein asked. They had gotten out of the building and were walking down the street.

"Nothing. Just poor Deidara. But yeah, why'd you bring him up, Ichi? Don't tell me you have a thing for him, too?" Rose asked.

"No way! I just thought, after you talking about him for so long..."

"That's right. You have a thing for Lee and Sasori!" Rose got swacked.

"I do not! And you shouldn't be criticising me! You used to swoon over Deidara!"

"Yeah. You used to rave about him all the time," Sandy put in. They were halfway to the village gate.

"Yeah? Well you rave on about Hidan. Maybe you like him!" Rose retaliated. She received a severe swack.

"I hate Hidan! He's the most stupid baka in the history of bakas! He's a... A... Sukakuki!" The NPS gasped. (Sukakuki is a bad word, and is way, way worse than any bad word you can think of *combined*.)

"Hai, hai, Hidan-baka sukakuki." Rose agreed, face palming.

"Anyways, I like Sasori," Sandy mumbled.

"Now, what's really off is that Tsuke has a thing for Tobi." Everyone hushed. Cat stopped walking, blushing.

"Hey, I have a thing for his Tobi persona, not him himself." People started walking after that. Then Konan stopped and looked back at Rose.

"Wait, 'used to?' Who do you like now?" Konan asked. Rose blushed.

"Gaara and Itachi, and still a bit Deidara," Rose replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"There's Deidara and Sasori. I hope to hear about your progress soon," Pein said. He and Konan left. The NPS looked at each other, then at Deidara and Sasori, who were starting to walk towards them.

"You're the new recruits?" Sasori asked. "Hmm... Those animal parts sure are interesting. How did you get them? Surgery? Or something else?"

"A form of jutsu," Rose replied truthfully. Sasori nodded.

"So, who are we getting, hmm?" Deidara asked. Jessie ran over, pulling Rose with her.

"Us! Bye guys!" Rose and Jessie waved at the others, who started on their way to the Leaf.

Rose looked at Deidara.

"You really do look like a puppy that's been kicked too many times." She said. Sasori smirked. Deidara just looked down at her in distain.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, yeah?" He asked.

"Well, it's either that or that you look like a girl. Not saying you do. It's just there are so many people out there I know who do think that." Deidara glared at her.

"You know, you're not making a very good first impression," Jessie whispered in her ear.

"I know." Was the reply. "That's the point."

They walked in silence for a few seconds.

"I spy with my little eye... Something that is... Red!" Rose said.

"Aw! That's not fair! There's so many red things here!" Jessie replied, whining.

"Well, there's not too many that you can't name them all off." Rose replied. Jessie pouted.

"Sasori's hair." Sasori glanced at Jessie. He was in Hiruko, and he was in it during the meeting. How would they know that his hair was red when they'd never seen him before?

"No."

"That bird?"

"No."

"The clouds on our cloaks?"

"No."

"I give up. I don't see anything else that's red." Rose smiled evilly, then leaned in to whisper.

"Your hair," she whispered super quietly. Jessie leaned back, offended. Her hair was black, not red. But the black was the wig, so her red hair didn't exist here unless she didn't wear the wig.

"That's cheating!" She yelled.

"I know," Rose replied, smiling.

"My turn. I spy with my little eye, something that is... Yellow."

"Deidara's hair."

"Poo you."

"I try."

"How old are you?" Sasori asked. They looked at him in surprise.

"I'm 16." Jessie replied.

"I'm 15." Rose replied.

"Great. We got the kids." Sasori said.

"Actually, we're the oldest. The other ones are younger than us." Rose said.

"How old are they, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"13, 14, 14, and 15." Was the reply.

"I can't believe Pein let kids join." Sasori said.

"Well, we may be younger than you, but we are stronger. And smarter." Rose replied.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even pass our first test, yeah." Deidara replied.

"What test, yeah?" Rose mocked. An anger mark appeared on Deidara's forehead.

"We are clones." Sasori said. Rose laughed.

"Oh! OK! I get it. Hey, something you should know, none of us can sense chakra. That's our one flaw. Chi and Ichi can tell where people are with one of their jutsus, but we can't tell the difference between clones and originals."

"Good to know, yeah." Deidara replied.

"That saves us precious time. I hate-" Sasori said.

"We know, we know. You hate to be waiting!" Jessie and Rose yelled at them.

"What do you know about us?" Sasori asked.

"Three questions per person," Rose replied.

"What do you know about us?" Sasori asked again, threatenly.

"A lot. Your favorite and least favorite food, who you want to fight, blood type, past, death, favorite words, looks, feelings, attacks... We like to do our research." Sasori was speechless.

"And you know all of that about only me or all of the Akatsuki?"

"Now I know why they got into our organisation, yeah." Deidara whispered.

"Actually, that's not why we got in. It's because of something else." Rose replied.

"What?" Sasori asked

"I can't tell you. Pein's orders." Rose replied. They grumbled.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Did you say you knew our pasts and our deaths?" Deidara asked, too shocked to add his tick at the end. Silence.

"Yes?" Rose replied. Jessie face palmed.

"How come?" Sasori asked.

"A jutsu I have that works with dimensions and time travel." Rose replied.

"Then tell me, how do I die?" Sasori asked. "Oh, you still haven't answered my previous question."

"We know those things about almost everyone in this world who's important somehow. You get killed after sealing the one tailed beast by your grandma, with some help from an insufferable pink thing."


	9. Chapter 9

With Kathy, Sandy, Cat, and Hanna.

They walked toward Konaha. They didn't like this. Not at all. And they were bored. They wanted to talk about something, or do something, but what? Rose normally came up with the ideas.

"Let's play a game called 'Best Choice?'" Kathy said out of the blue.

"No. That's boring." Cat said.

"Well, at least it's better than just being silent," Hanna replied.

"OK, I'll go first," Kathy said. "Tsuki, who would be the best choice to use to fight if we fought against... Shikamaru?"

"Hmm... Well, let's see... Wow, I feel stupid." Cat stayed quiet, thinking for a bit. "Only him?"

"Only him."

"This is tough. Especially when it's Shikamaru. I'm going to go with Sen."

"Why?"

"Because she can escape his shadows by flying, then use air attacks. Shikamaru is a long range fighter, so it would make sense to put a close range against him, so that would be either Sen or me. But Sen is a secondary long range, so she can fight in the air, where Shikamaru can't get her with his shadows. If it was me, yes, I am close range, and I am fast and agile, but I'd still put Sen there. If it was a possibility, I'd have it be her and me. But I'm pretty sure your having us choose one. Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Ichi, who would be the best choice to use if we fought against... Naruto!"

"Reiki. She'd find a way to get out of there alive. Plus she has fire chakra. Fire beats air. Sen, who do you think would be the best choice to use if we fought against... Tsunade."

"Not me, not you, I'm thinking Tsuke. Don't ask me why, it just seems like she'd be the best choice. Ame, who do you think would be the best choice to use if we fought against... Hidan."

"Tsuke. She's really agile."

"Tsuke has been chosen twice now. I guess it's just the people we choose. There are two people heading our direction," Hanna said. She had just used Tracker. "Maybe it's Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Sen, fly up and check. If it's them, good, if not, make sure you know who." Sandy flew up.

"Hey, they know she has wings, so if they have any doubts that we're us, then sensing her chakra go up like that kind of proves we're us, right?" Kathy nodded.

"Why?"

"No reason." They continued on, when Sandy landed near them.

"It's them. They waved at me. Ugh, stupid Hidan." Sandy said.

"Remember, Sen, Pein-sama said not to hurt him." Hanna said.

"Actually, he said not to harass him," was the reply. "You can't really hurt Hidan."

"Got that fucking right, bitch." They looked in front of them. Hidan and Kakuzu came into view. "I'm fucking immortal."

"Well, being immortal really doesn't help if you don't know how to use it to your benefit. Like, for example, I know how to kill you permanently, I know how to cancel your jutsu, and I know that you feel pain, although you don't show it, because you feel pain so often, it's like a drug to you. I also know the true reason for the cause of your immortality. So you'll want to be careful. Because if I can figure all that out without even meeting you, I'm pretty sure anyone with a high IQ can finish you off good."

"Fuck you. There's no fucking way to fucking kill me. I'm fucking immortal! How do you fucking know that other shit?"

"We like to do our research. Bye." Sandy continued walking, pulling Cat with her. "We're meeting Itachi and Kisame near Konaha."

They watched them go. After a bit, Kakuzu spoke.

"How do you kill Hidan?" He asked.

"Lack of malnutrition," Kathy replied. "Or lava. Just dump his body in lava and it'll disintegrate."

"Fuck you." Hidan replied.

"Hey, watch your language," Hanna mumbled. "So, what are we going to do now? Pein said we were going to be tested?"

"Yeah. What're your names again?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm Ichi. This is Ame." Kakuzu nodded and started walking in a seemingly random direction.


	10. Chapter 10

With Sandy and Cat

"Well, there goes our fun," Cat said.

"What do you mean? We're fun." Sandy replied.

"Yeah, but it's just, Ichi, Reiki, and Ame are the main people. They're the brains and laughs."

"Humph. And I'm not?"

"No, you're the violent and kick butt girl." Sandy smiled. "You know how to get to Konaha?" The two girls froze.

"I know the general direction... But not where it is, exactly. Reiki is the one that's spent the most time here and knows the most about this place. She should've been put with Itachi and Kisame instead."

"Well, if we know the general direction, we can head there, then you can fly up and check. A huge city with a mountain with faces on it shouldn't be too difficult to find." Sandy nodded, then they continued walking, or, more or less, running and tree hopping.

It was getting darker out, the sun was going down. They didn't have as much stamina as other ninja, so they couldn't keep up the running. Sandy had to be careful not to tire herself out too much, she had to be able to fly. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon when they finally spotted Konaha.

Sandy walked. They got near Konaha and stopped. They were in between the faces and the entrance. Sandy and Cat looked at each other.

"Do you know where they might be?" Sandy asked. Cat shook her head.

"Hopefully they find us first. Because it's a low chance we'll find them."

"Tell me about it. It's we look and find them or Konaha ninja, or they find us, or Konaha ninja find us. Or no one finds us and Konaha ninja find them."

"Wow, you sure gave that a lot of thought."

"Not really. Too bad neither Chi or Ichi are here. They'd be able to help."

"Found you. I was hoping it was you." They turned around to see Kisame and Itachi. Sandy smiled.

"Thank goodness you did."

"Yeah. We got a message from Pein that none of you have chakra sensing abilities. We'll have to work on that with you guys." Kisame smiled big. "You're Tsuke, right? You said you were excelled at using swords."

"Only mine and other similar swords. Other than them I'm terrible. Why?" Kisame grabbed hold of his sword, Samehada.

"Wanna spar?" Itachi stepped forward.

"No time. Let's go." He turned, Kisame grudgingly walking after him. Sandy and Cat looked at each other, then hurried after them.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

"Away." Itachi replied.

"Away to where?"

"Hn."

"Don't ask. It's pointless." Sandy said to Cat. "Hey, I'm not sure if you or any of the other NPS realized this, but Sasori's alive." Cat looked at her, puzzled, then realized what she meant. Sasori hasn't died yet. Which means Gaara is alive, still has the Shukaku in him, and they are going to have to relive the Kazekage rescue mission, but this time on the opposite side.

Itachi and Kisame were eavesdropping on them.

"Oh, wow. Panda."

"Panda?"

"Panda."

"Panda."

"Panda!"

"Panda!"

"Shut it with the pandas already!" Kisame yelled at them. Cat and Sandy grinned. Sandy poked Cat's shoulder. Cat looked at her. Sandy made a motion towards Itachi, putting her hands together like she was gripping something, then swung her hands.

"Bonk!" Sandy said. Cat and her burst out laughing, remembering the frying pan vs Itachi, frying pan wins episode. Kunai zoomed past their heads and they stopped laughing, then they burst out again. They finally calmed down, then looked around. Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be found. They looked at each other, then started to freak out.

"Who're- you're Akatsuki!" They turned around to see two AMBU. This wasn't good.

"Yeah, so? What of it?" Sandy spoke up. The two AMBU got ready to fight. Then they lunged. Sandy and Cat dodged. Sandy grabbed her katana and Cat grabbed her twin blades. Sandy kept her wings tucked back so she could fight better on the ground and sent her chakra into her sword, like Asuma. She swung at one of the AMBU, who dodged. Her katana missed by an inch. Or so it seemed. The chakra concealing the blade extended around it, making it bigger, longer, sharper. Cat did the same thing, although her blades radiated with lightning. They hurt the AMBU pretty bad. Then the AMBU started using jutsus.

One of the AMBU did a bunch of signs really fast. Cat recognised the attack. Her sister did it, although didn't need the hand signs anymore.

"Sen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sandy flung her wings out and shot up in the air, carrying Cat with her. A bunch of little fireballs hit where they used to be. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Sandy said, flapping her wings to stay in the air. "Lame. Let's show them something to be afraid of." Sandy wrapped her legs around Cat's body, then put her hands out. A sphere of wind started whipping in front of her. Cat put one hand out, the other supporting herself on Sandy's legs. Cat and Sandy used Thunder Sphere.

It zoomed toward the two AMBU, hitting one of them. The other dodged. The one that got hit fell down, and Cat landed on top of him, using her chakra to paralyse his body. Sandy landed on the other one, using Jet Stream. He was knocked to the ground by the blow. She stabbed him in the chest with her katana.

They wiped their blades off and made sure they weren't tagged or anything, then started walking away.

"Hopefully we'll find Itachi and Kisame soon. It's dark out." Sandy said.

"Yeah," Cat replied.

Itachi looked down at the two unconscious girls, the one with the wings partially on his lap. Kisame, the two girls, and he were in a cave, resting, but keeping an eye out for possible enemies.

"You sure knocked them out cold. What did you do?" Kisame asked his partner.

"I cast a Genjutsu on them. They were being too loud. Enemy ninja could've shown up. They're in their own little dream world right now together." Itachi replied. Kisame didn't answer.


	11. Chapter 11

With Rose and Jessie

It was dark out. They had gotten a fire going, thanks to Rose. Normally Sasori would start it the old fashioned way, or Deidara would bomb the woodpile. It was safer, faster, and less chakra consuming for her to use Fireball Jutsu in mini than the other two options.

Deidara was asleep. Sasori, being a puppet, didn't have to sleep. Thankfully he didn't have to hide it, the two new recruits already knew. Sasori sighed. Rose sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Better than Chi, I'm just choosing not to right now." She replied. "I don't know why it is, but whenever I'm with my friends in a situation that isn't dangerous or serious, I'm always carefree, laughing, making jokes... I used to be really shy, quiet, smart... And I still am. I'm not shy anymore, but I act like a total child around them. It's like a drug. Ugh."

Rose fell down on her back, staring up at the stars. Sasori didn't reply for a while.

"This is one of the reasons I gave up my feelings and emotions." He said. Rose was quiet and pondered that for a bit.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, when you get rid of your bad emotions, your good ones go away, too. One of the reasons why good triumphs over evil. They have the good, positive emotions, wills, and spirits. While the evil guys have the bad, negative or no emotions, wills, and souls. But you can just ignore me. I talk too much. I don't even understand half of what I say myself." Rose cuddled up on the ground, falling asleep. Sasori looked up at the stars and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

With Kathy and Hanna

"So, you fucking give up now, bitch?" Kathy looked at the silver haired Jashinist, then up at the lightening sky.

"No. Hey, look. It's getting to be light out." Kathy replied. She had decided to trick Hidan into playing a game of tag, Kakuzu wasn't fooled, of course, by only having to change the name 'tag' around to 'get the immortality stealer' and say 'I stole your immortality, try to get it back' each time she tagged him.

Kathy giggled, then decided to try something hilarious. She pretended not to play, then tagged Hidan at the last second. "I stole your immortality!" Then she used Hidden Mist Jutsu. Hidan nor Kakuzu was expecting this... They hadn't seen her preform any signs. So they thought is was someone else they couldn't sense.

Kathy used Shadow Clone Jutsu and all her clones and her canceled their chakra. That was, of course, after she attempted a Genjutsu. Whoever was in the fog would get caught in the Genjutsu.

The real Kathy ran over to Hanna, telling her to cancel her chakra, too. Then they tried to get out of the fog. It took them a while, but they got out, thanks to Kathy. All you needed to do was close your eyes and calmly walk straight. You would walk in circles, otherwise.

"Ha ha. They won't get out of this one for a while..." Kathy said evilly. Hanna just stared at the fog. Then she also smiled. She bent down and used Tracker.

"Yeah. I feel two, Hidan and Kakuzu, walking in big circles, and seven others just standing in random places..."

"My clones." Kathy replied. Hanna nodded.

"You made seven clones?" Kathy nodded, smiling.

"It's not as good as Naruto, but it'll suffice," Kathy replied. They sat in silence for a while. Every once in a while Kathy would smile big, giggle, or both. It was because Hidan had found one of the clones and he had either tried to attack it or had tried to 'get his immortality back.' Finally, the seventh clone went, and Kathy stood up. Hanna followed.

"Flare your chakra slightly above normal level, keep it there. I'll do it too. If they try to come, they'll continue going in circles somewhat. Use Tracker and tell me what they're doing. This'll be hilarious." Kathy said. Hanna did as told.

The moment their chakra was revealed, Hanna told Kathy what was happening. Hidan had hesitantly started walking forward, then a bit more confidently after Kakuzu had gone forward. They started towards Hanna and Kathy, but slowly turned to the right. They were heading away from them when they stopped and turned back around. They were off just a bit, then they started turning to the left. They stopped and turned again towards the two NPS members, then started walking to the right again, then the left, then the right. They were purposely turning themselves so they would go straight. Finally, they broke through the fog. Kathy smiled.

"Wow. Took you long enough," she said. The Akatsuki members just looked at them with blank stares.

"Yeah, there's something fucking wrong with that shitty fog. We were going in fucking circles! Literally!" Hidan replied.

"That was the point." Kathy replied back.

"You did this fog?" Kakuzu asked. Kathy nodded.

"Did no one tell you? None of us need hand signs." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that makes up for the lack of not being able to sense chakra. How come you can't do hand signs?"

"It's not that we can't. It's that we don't. We can do the jutsus just fine without hand signs. It really helps." Kakuzu was silent for a bit. Then he turned and started to walk back into the mist, the direction they were going before.

"Um, you may want me to at least cancel the Genjutsu first..." Kathy told him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Genjutsu?" He asked.

"Yeah. I placed a Genjutsu on the fog. Anyone entering it is drawn to the center, often causing them to walk in circles. That reminds me, how did you get out?"

"I knew you were the real one because you had Ichi with you, so I headed to the chakra signatures. But I found out that somehow I kept turning around. So I found out how come and I used it to my advantage."

"Cool," Hanna replied. The fog was disappearing, the Genjutsu already gone. Kakuzu started to go, Hidan and the two girls on tow behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

With Sandy and Cat

"Hmm? Where are we?" Cat asked. She looked around the cave, seeing the used to be fire and Sandy, still asleep. She bent over and shook her awake.

Sandy awoke with a start. Rose had taught and trained all the NPS to be aware of their surroundings at all times, and to be alert. This had caused much stress to family in their world, but at least it stuck with them. Cat felt a kunai get jammed to her throat.

"Oops. Sorry, Tsuke. You know how we all are." Sandy pulled the kunai away from Cat and sat up better. "Where are we?" She asked. Cat shrugged.

"I don't remember much of last night..." She replied.

"Me either," Sandy said a bit scared. They stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave, looking out. Sandy grinned.

"Itachi, Kisame, what are you doing?" She slightly yelled out to the two Akatsuki. They were sparring with each other. When they heard Sandy, they stopped and headed towards the two NPS.

"We were waiting for you to get up," Kisame replied. "Wanna spar now, Tsuke?"

"Sure," Cat replied, smiling and walking forward. Kisame stopped and waited while Itachi continued on, passing Cat and sitting next to Sandy. They watched from the mouth of the cave while Cat and Kisame got in fighting stances.

Kisame pulled out his sword and rushed forward. He was fast, but Cat was faster. And more agile. Cat bent down, making Kisame miss by around five inches. She twisted around on the ground, kicking Kisame's legs out from out of under him and kicking Samehada out of his hands. She then jumped up and put a foot on top of his back, and used her other foot to kick Samehada away from his reach.

She yawned like a cat. "That was lame," she said, tail twitching back and forth. "All I needed was Taijutsu. You didn't even make me have to pull out my swords yet."

Itachi looked at her confused, then down at Sandy. She was staring up at him in understanding.

"We all use our skills at different levels. We plan out what to do if we know what they are going to do, but if it is a new opponent, or the opponent is doing something we're not familiar with, we take it in steps. But the steps change per person.

"I, for example, start off with basic Taijutsu, and if that doesn't work, then I kick it up a step. I use more advanced Taijutsu and my Katana. If I still need to kick it up, then I switch to using chakra in my fists, feet, and sword. Then I go into using Ninjutsu. And if that doesn't work, I use combos and random attacks. So far I haven't had to go that far."

"And Tsuke?" Itachi asked.

"She starts with Taijutsu, then goes to using her swords. Then she'll use chakra, then Ninjutsu, then combos. She and I have very similar steps, so we work well together."

"And the others?"

"Reiki goes weapons, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, chakra, combos. Ame does Ninjutsu, combos, weapons, chakra. I've never seen her do Taijutsu. Ichi does... Well... No real order. She just tries different things. Chi does Ninjutsu, combos, Taijutsu, weapons, chakra. That's all of us."

"Hn." Itachi replied.


	14. Chapter 14

With Rose and Jessie

"Deidara-kun! Wait up!" Jessie yelled, running forward to catch up with the said bomber. Deidara looked back annoyed.

"Can't you bother someone else? You're so annoying, yeah." Jessie stopped in her tracks. The world closed off from her as she was surrounded by swirling darkness, eyes drifting off. She saw and heard nothing else as the words 'you're so annoying' played over and over in her head.

Rose ran over to her friend who was stone still as a statue. She waved her hands in front of Jessie's face then placed her hand on Jessie to shake her. Her instincts turned on and she gasped and went backwards. A large, needle sharp stone flew upwards, cutting her hand. Blood flowed from the cut. She grabbed her hand and backed up further.

"What-what did you do?!" She yelled, turning to the Akatsuki members. They turned around, then saw the blood, Jessie's stone still body and shocked face, and Rose's angry face and the blood dripping from her hand. Sasori's eyes opened slightly and an eyebrow raised. Deidara's eyes opened a bit as his face turned from annoyed to interested. "What did you do to her?" Rose repeated.

"I did nothing. It was the brat." Sasori said, turning towards Deidara. Deidara looked at Sasori, then Rose, then Jessie, then back at Sasori.

"I didn't do anything, hmm! All I did was tell her to go bother someone else! She's so annoying, yeah! What happened anyway?" Rose sighed and licked her hand.

"We all have sealings and jutsus placed on ourselves so things that can look into our memories or force us to tell something don't effect us. Of course, whenever we let someone see something, we let the seal down. When we're unconscious or paralyzed, put in a Genjutsu, resting, asleep, or something like that, our seals and subconscious merge somewhat, and no one can get near unless they want to be hurt badly."

She backed up and made five shadow clones. "Watch," she said. One of the shadow clones jumped Jessie from above. Earthly needle spikes went up and stabbed the clone, causing it to poof. One other went over from behind and got pierced through with a giant earth spike. Two others tried a coordinated all out attack, using Taijutsu and weapons. The last one used fireball jutsu, which was blocked by a wall of earth. Rose stared at the two shocked Akatsuki.

"And all of you do that?" Sasori asked. Rose nodded.

"Although it isn't automatic all the time if we're sleeping or resting or put in a Genjutsu. It only happens then if we make sure it happens or if a strange or malicious person or animal approaches. We can't sense them, but the seals can. And our chakra style reacts, so for me it'd be fire, not earth."

"So, how do we get her out of it?" Sasori asked.

"Hidan. Or someone else who's immortal like him. Or we wait it out. Or we find the source and destroy it."

"No, no, Sasori wouldn't like it, and yes." Deidara said. "What's the source?" Rose put her 'really?' face on.

"You told her she's annoying. She thinks the world of you. You have to convince her or something that you don't think she's annoying. Capesch (cup-eesh)?" Deidara sighed.

"Fine. How do I do it without being killed, hmm?" Deidara sighed, grudgingly walking forward. Rose smiled.

"Walk up in front of her without speed or hate, stand in front of her, then tell her. Beware. I have a feeling she'll immediately wake up out of the trance and hug you."

"Thanks."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you. Closer. Closer... There."

"OK. Chi, I'm really sorry I called you annoying. I didn't mean it, un. Tobi's face just popped into my head and I thought I had only thought it, but I guess I said it out loud. Sorry, yeah." Everything was quiet for a bit, then Jessie blinked. Deidara got out of there and hurried backwards before she awoke sooner. Jessie looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, too." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

With Kathy and Hanna

"So, Kakuzu, where are we going?" Hanna asked.

"Here." He replied. He held up a black market bingo book, showing her a man's face. She didn't recognise him.

"Ame, come here. I don't know him." Kathy hurried over and looked at the picture.

"Nope. I- wait. Isn't that one of the guys we saw during the-"

"Oh, yeah. We didn't see him, but he was in the bingo book. Isn't he from Suna?"

"No, he's from the Stone."

"Yay! We're going to the Stone?" Hanna turned to Kakuzu, who nodded.

"Do you know everyone in the bingo book?" He asked. The two NPS nodded.

"Well, we don't know all of them in person, but we know where all of them are from," Kathy clarified. Kakuzu handed her the book and walked next to her. Kathy turned to the front and started naming off information.

It went from lowest to highest in money terms. Kakuzu soaked in the information like a sponge. Every once in a while, Kathy would turn to get help from Hanna, or Hanna would put in further clarification. Sometimes she would argue with Kathy on an opinion. Actually, more than sometimes. But she was not always right.

As they got near the end of the bingo book, Kakuzu literally had money symbols in his eyes. They had finally finished.

Kathy and Hanna had made sure to leave out some information, like Asuma's info, and Chiruko's and other's who they felt didn't need their information given out this soon.

"Well, this'll be faster now to get the money. How come you knew all that? If you haven't met them before..." Kakuzu drifted off, trying to find out how. Kathy decided to tell him.

"We travel around a lot, we've learned a ton of things," she replied. "We love doing research on people. We've learned *tons* of things."

"Um, Ame," Hanna interrupted. "You're making us sound like mini Orochimarus and Jiraiyas." Kathy frowned, knowing she was right.

"You may want to be careful. Don't tell anyone else that you know things." Kakuzu said. "You'd be targeted like crazy."

"Well, if we weren't targeted like crazy by everyone including you guys before, I think we're good." Kakuzu nodded. They continued on.

"We finally get to see the stone in person! Yay!" Hanna said. Kathy looked up at the sky, then over at Hidan who'd been silent way too long. She stepped over secretly to him, then kicked his butt, then ran.

"Ha ha!" She laughed, then ducked as Hidan swung his scythe.

"You mother fucking bitch! You get the fuck back over here so I can kick your sorry little shitty ass from here to fucking lightning country! Hey! Bitch! Stop fucking running!"

Like heck Kathy would stop running now. She used shadow clone jutsu and continued to run.


	16. Chapter 16

With Sandy and Cat

"Hey! I want a redo!" Kisame yelled at Cat, who was walking towards Itachi and Sandy.

"Kisame, I've beaten you fair and square *three times.*" Kisame frowned. "And only the last one you made me have to pull out my swords."

"Just once more? I think I'm understanding you now."

"Fine. Practice is practice. But this is the last one." Kisame grinned at her and got ready once more. Cat walked forward and suddenly stopped. He wasn't pulling out his sword this time. And he was letting Cat go first. She grinned, then got down on all fours, licking her lips, ears laid back slightly, and tail twitching back and forth slowly.

She pounced! Kisame turned, watching her movements, dodging every move Cat made. Cat stood back, not sure what to do anymore. Before, she won because she disabled him from attacking. This time, he was dodging, letting her slow down and get tired. So she had to attack.

She jumped up in the way of the sun, making Kisame have to squint. She was about to land on him when she was slammed into the ground by his sword. Kisame grinned his triumph, then Cat poofed. She was a shadow clone. Kisame frowned and looked for the real one.

The real Cat had cancelled her chakra, but pulled out her swords when the shadow clone poofed and sent the information from the battle to her. Cat smiled as she realized and remembered that she would have to use her twin blades against him but not any jutsu.

Cat sprinted over to Kisame and swung one of the swords. Kisame blocked at the last second, but Cat twisted around and slammed her leg into his. That knocked him off balance and he faltered. She used her other blade to swing around, not sure if she should stop or not, then decided not to. She continued the swing and chopped Kisame's head straight off.

She was pretty sure that it was a clone of some sort, because she was sure that Kisame would've fought harder if his life was on the line, one, and two, Itachi would have intervened somehow to save his partner.

She looked over at Itachi, who was emotionless as always, and Sandy, scared to heck thinking Cat had actually killed Kisame.

The Kisame she had killed turned to water. A water clone. Cat looked around for the real one. At the last second she sensed someone close behind her with her cat senses and turned around, blocking the swing of Samehada. Her twin blades flung from her hands and landed far behind her. It was just then Cat saw an opening to use one of her jutsus. She put her hands on Kisame's heart and used Electrocute. Kisame smiled a smug smile, then frowned as Cat backed up and he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

With Rose and Jessie

Everyone walked in total silence. Rose glanced at Jessie who glanced back. Rose smiled an evil smile, then mouthed something to Jessie, who smiled back and put up three fingers, then two, then one.

"Hey there, you slimy pit," they said together in a boyish pirate voice. Sasori glanced back and Deidara shrugged. "Guess what we've got? We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?" Deidara and Sasori glared at them, looking for a jar of dirt. Finding none, they shrugged it off, but were still quite annoyed by the song. The two girls started dancing around each other.

"We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Rose asked Jessie.

"If you don't want it, give it back." Jessie replied.

"No." Rose said, pulling away and crossing her arms. Then they started dancing again.

"We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"You think the captain's gone mad?" Jessie whispered loudly to Rose.

"Probably." Rose replied.

"We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it? We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"Enough!" Sasori yelled at them. They started cracking up. "This is a waist of my time, babysitting some kids. Just be quiet!"

"Yeah, un." Deidara said, agreeing.

"That was perfect!" Rose said, still laughing. Sasori glared curiously at them. "The song actually goes 'enough' at the end in a deep, somewhat evil voice! That was so funny!" Deidara somewhat face palmed, while Sasori turned back.

"It's time for your third and forth tests." He said, stopping. The two NPS looked at him, also stopping.

"Two at once? Wow, I feel special." Rose said. "What're the tests?"

"There are four ninja heading our way. They're trying to conceal their chakra, but they aren't doing a good job at it. First test, teamwork, second test, what you do with enemy ninja." Rose nodded, then gave a worried look to Jessie. She gave a worried look back at her. They were both thinking the same thing. What *would* they do with enemy ninja?

Sasori and Deidara had already canceled their chakra, so they hid, keeping an eye on the four chakra signatures coming toward them. Rose and Jessie were left in the open. They looked at each other, concerned. Rose suddenly pulled out her weapon and blocked a bunch of kunai heading at them. They dodged a bunch more attacks of a barrage of kunai or shuriken.

"Leaf Hurricane!" A familiar, green suited boy yelled, jumping out of the bushes and hitting Rose just barely in the side. Rose moved, sustaining very minimal damage. She backed up next to Jessie.

"Well, now we know..." She said. They would have trouble. Kisame lost to them, and Rose was pretty sure they were somewhat tied with him. Although it *was* just him and Guy. The others were stuck. Rose and Jessie were somewhat sunk. Plus, they weren't allowed to kill them. Well, they were, but that would throw the story off a whole ton, and they didn't want that to happen. Plus, they didn't want Naruto after their butts.

"Eight Tri-" Rose jumped into a crack in the ground Jessie had made before Neji could use his attack. They fell through the hole, down, down, the ground closing up above them. They finally landed, then jumped back upwards, appearing in another spot a bit away from them. They turned, then Lee and Guy appeared in front of them. Rose jumped in the air, creating a shadow clone, pulling her higher. She landed on a tree branch then jumped even higher. Jessie was following. Oh, how they wished Sandy were there.

They got up as high as they could. Neji was following as they went up. Jessie put her hands in the Katsu position and smiled at Rose. Rose used Detonation next to Neji.

"Katsu!" Jessie yelled. The bark started blowing up, forcing Neji not to come closer. "Katsu! Katsu!" Jessie kept on yelling. Finally, Rose was getting fed up, and she was using her chakra carelessly. She focused on a spot near the ninja and used her chakra to use an attack she hadn't used in forever that took lots of chakra.

Suddenly, the spot exploded in black flames. Jessie stared in shock at Rose, who smiled and shrugged back. Jessie mouthed 'Ameturatsu' at her, stunned. Rose frowned, then shook her head, mouthing 'Ameturatsu Imitation.' Jessie smiled. Then, they ran. They ran as fast as they could away from there, making sure to cancel their chakra.


	18. Chapter 18

With Kathy and Hanna

Kathy was hiding in a small cave. It was raining outside now because of her jutsu so she could keep track of where everyone was. She had also canceled her chakra. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Hanna were all together, looking for her. They were getting nearer to the cave, and Kathy was getting tense.

She crunched herself into a tighter ball, then relaxed. They had turned away from the cave. Then she felt a fourth signature. No. A fifth. There were six chakra signatures. She could recognise Hanna's small signature, Hidan's and Kakuzu's, but the other three were unfamiliar. They had just entered her range, meaning they had hit the rain.

Kathy focused and closed her eyes. She felt the rain hit the three bodies, but focused on one. The rain built an image in her mind each time a splatter hit them, blue and white, until she had an image in her head of all three.

They were random ninja. She didn't care about them, so she ignored them, but still payed attention to where they were. She refocused on Hanna, Hidan, and Kakuzu. They were walking towards her at a fast speed. She walked out of the cave, keeping herself dry by making the rain not fall on her. Hidan and Kakuzu frowned at her while Hanna had an unemotional face on, not something common with her.

"Let's go. I want to avoid a fight," Kakuzu said. They walked away from the other ninja at a fast speed, hopping through the trees.

"Um, Ame, please stop the rain. I don't like getting wet," Hanna asked. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"This is you?" He asked. Kathy nodded as the rain turned into a drizzle, then finally stopped.

"It sends signals to my brain and lets me 'see' where others are and what they're doing, as long as the rain hits them. I was inspired by Pein. I just force the weather to act how I want, then infuse the rain with my chakra." Hidan stared at her blankly.

"You didn't understand a single word I said, did you?" She looked at him angrily. He shook his head.

"You're too fucking confusing." He said. Kathy smiled. Hanna frowned.

"Why'd I have to be stuck with him..." She mumbled. Kathy heard her with her exceptional hearing.

"Hey, it's not too bad," she said, trying to reassure her friend.

"That's easy for you to say! You LIKE him!" Hanna yelled. Kakuzu and Hidan turned, shushing Hanna. They hadn't had heard the first thing, so they didn't know what they were talking about. But now Hidan knew Kathy liked someone, and he wasn't going to let that go that easily. He wanted to pry deeper, to annoy her.

"So..." He said, creeping over next to her. "Who do you like? Hmm?"

"Shut up." Kathy replied, glaring at him. "You're so annoying. Yet fun to mess with. Just go away." Hidan turned to Hanna, who turned away from him.

"Ichi... Tell me who Ame fucking likes!" He whispered to her. Hanna turned to him with a glare.

"No! Unless she wanted me to, but even then, no, because you say bad words. If you could be a little more discrete then I may. You're so rude." Hidan turned away with a frown, then looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was watching him, but when their eyes met, he turned back forward, annoyance in his eyes. They continued in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

With Sandy and Cat

Sandy yawned. They had to wait for Kisame to wake up now that he was unconscious. Cat was running around outside practicing her Taijutsu and chakra control. The sun was starting to go down. After Kisame would wake up, they were going to go back to the rain. But at this rate, Kisame would be up after the sun went down. And they were not traveling night.

"Hey, Tsuke, want to spar a bit? Nothing serious." Sandy yelled out to Cat. Cat stopped mid swing and looked over at her friend, smiled, then nodded. Sandy stood up immediately and ran over, tucking in her wings for better leverage on the ground. Itachi stayed up, sitting next to his partner, watching the two NPS.

"Straight spar or ruled court?" Cat asked. **(AN: a straight spar is like VS, while a ruled court is VS with rules, such as no jutsus, no weapons, and/or no Genjutsus. Sometimes in a ruled court the rule can be something like only Taijutsu or only combos to work on a specific area.)**

"How about a ruled court?" Sandy replied.

"OK. What's the rule?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of no animal usage, mental and physical, but whatever you want is fine."

"I like that. How about blunt weapons and no jutsus also?"

"That won't be fun. But sure. Since there's no jutsus would that mean no chakra, or..."

"No. We can use chakra. You mean on our weapons and to walk on trees and water, right?"

"Yeah. You know, let's just make this so it works on our weaponry skills, so we only use blunt weapons, nothing else. No Taijutsu either."

"OK! Let's get to it!" Cat pulled out her twin blades and backed up. Sandy pulled her katana out also and backed up. They used their chakra to conceal their blades in a barrier so they weren't sharp and would only leave bruises. Then they fought. They were only using their swords. Cat, of course, was winning, but Sandy was getting better. Cat was helping tutor her somewhat.

Finally, Sandy got a hit on Cat. They stopped and Cat smiled. They were tired of the sparring.

They let down the chakra shield on their weapons and put them away, then went over to rest. Kisame was still asleep. But he was stirring, which meant he would awaken soon. Cat laid down in a ball while Sandy flapped up to a ledge and wrapped her wings around herself like a blanket. Itachi stayed awake, watching. Minutes after, Cat and Sandy, half asleep, awoke with a surprised jump as Kisame awoke all of a sudden. Both pulled out their weapons, ready for an attack, then relaxed and put their weapons away when they realized it was only Kisame.

"Don't do that!" Sandy half yelled at him, now on the ground from having fallen from the ledge. Kisame turned to her and flashed a toothy grin.

"Hey, I'm sorry for knocking you out for a while." Kisame turned to Cat, her ears laid back in apology.

"Eh, it was no big deal. I just wasn't expecting something like that." He replied.

"I haven't used that jutsu on people before, so I don't know the power levels. What would wound someone, knock out someone, or kill someone, I mean." She continued.

"As I said before, it's fine. That jutsu will do well against others. I'm surprised not a lot of chakra was depleted."

"Well, I have had rest..."

"How long was I out?"

"One day," Itachi cut in. "It's your turn to watch." Itachi and the two NPS laid back down to sleep. Kisame held watch for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

With Jessie and Rose

Rose felt a presence and awoke all of a sudden, doing a back flip high kick. Her feet make contact. She stood in a semi defensive, semi offensive stance, kunai in hand. Jessie jumped up from the sudden movement and backed up, also pulling out a kunai. Their bodies relaxed as they realized it was only Deidara.

"Wow. That was some kick, yeah..." He said, rubbing his cheek where a red mark was forming from the kick.

"Sorry..." Rose said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Deidara shrugged.

"Eh, at least you are prepared in case an enemy tries to do anything while you're sleeping, yeah." He turned to the mouth of the cave. "Sasori-danna!"

"Finally. I hate to be kept waiting..." Sasori said, walking in. "It's almost dawn. Leader has called a meeting."

"Where will we stand? In the center again?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." Sasori replied. "Pein will decide."

Rose and Jessie sat down with Sasori and Deidara. They closed their eyes and waited. Suddenly, they were in a dark room like before, in the center of the Geto statue. But this time they stood. Pein and Konan were there, so now also was Sasori and Deidara. Of the NPS was Rose and Jessie so far. Seconds later Tobi appeared. Then came Hidan and Kakuzu with Kathy and Hanna. There were many hugs and smiles as NPS members finally were able to see each other and know each other were fine. Then Zetsu came. Finally Itachi and Kisame showed up. Cat and Sandy appeared also, and many more hugs ensued. Pein cleared his throat.

"Now, I would like to hear what has happened so far." He said. "Itachi."

"We found Tsuke and Sen around Konaha, after hearing about how they wouldn't be able to find us. As we were walking, they were being loud and obnoxious, so I placed a Genjutsu on them. I don't know what happened in the Genjutsu, you'll have to ask them. Then we carried them until we came to a cave. When we got there, we rested, but kept watch. In the morning, Kisame and I sparred. They woke up while we were sparring. Then I sat and watched while Tsuke and Kisame sparred. Kisame fell unconscious and we had to wait until the next morning, all the while Tsuke and Sen sparred with their swords. Then they came in to sleep while I kept watch. Kisame finally awoke, then I slept while he kept watch. Now we're here."

Everyone stared at Itachi dumbfounded. Finally, Pein spoke.

"Kisame, what happened during the sparring to make you go unconscious?" He asked. Kisame glared at the giggling NPS members.

"We spared quite a lot. She was winning each round." By then, a couple Akatsuki members were smirking too. "It was three rounds. On the fourth is when she knocked me unconscious. She had used a shadow clone, which my water clone killed, then killed my water clone. Then she ducked from my swing of Samehada, then slammed her hands on my chest. Next thing I knew, I was awake in the cave, having been unconscious for a day." Hidan whistled his amazement. Pein turned to the NPS, specifically Cat.

"Tsuke, what did you do?" He asked.

"I used Electrocute on his heart. It was small enough it didn't kill him." She replied. Silence.

"Kakuzu?" Pein said, turning to him.

"We are headed to the stone. It was quiet first, but then Ame tricked Hidan into a game of tag." Hidan looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he realized what he was saying.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled. He was ignored, 'cept for a few snickers from NPS members.

"Then a fog appeared. I was confused at first until I learned about them not having to use hand signs. We felt people all over, and kept on going in circles. Ame had placed seven clones and a Genjutsu on the fog. We finally got out of there. Things were explained and we walked in silence, then they helped with the black market bingo book. After we were done talking, there was literally four seconds of silence, then Ame kicked Hidan and ran. It took us a while to find her, not to mention the rain she caused. That's all that's happened so far."

"Oi! What about the fact Ame fucking likes someone?!" Hidan yelled. Konan giggled a bit, knowing who it was she liked. Rose had an evil gleam in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Hidan, that is irrelevant." Kakuzu stated. Hidan turned to the NPS.

"Tell me who she fucking likes! It's bugging the shit out of me!" He yelled at them. Many stayed silent, but Rose coughed.

"Look, Hidan, I know I hate you, but this is too good a moment to pass up." Many of the NPS yelled no, and Kathy tackled her to the ground, trying to keep her from saying anything.

"If you tell him, I'll kill you." Kathy whispered in Rose's ear. Rose smiled.

"No. You won't. I'm your friend, and your only way home. You won't kill me."

"Then I'll tell them who you like also."

"So? They won't remember once we leave anyway. Plus, we aren't supposed to fall in love here, because we may have trouble leaving." Kathy frowned. Rose smiled again. "Anyways, I wasn't planning on telling him anyway. You're my friend. I wouldn't tell unless you let me." Kathy got up and helped Rose to her feet.

"Sasori, report?" Pein said. Sasori was interrupted by Hidan.

"Reiki! Tell me who she fucking likes!"

"Your mom!" Hidan was silent for a second. "Hidan, it's an expression. She doesn't actually like your mom. She doesn't even know her. You're such an idiot."

"Bitch."

"Pooface."

"Pooface?"

"Pooface."

"Whore." Rose gasped, then started crying.

"You're so mean! You-you-you're a sukakuki!" The NPS gasped, causing a few members of the Akatsuki to gasp also. Konan looked at the NPS with a confused look, but figured it was pretty bad with their reactions. Pein cleared his throat.

"Sasori, report." Sasori finally got to speak.

"We had a very interesting experience. First we learned they knew things about us, past, present, and future, then Chi was placed into a trance because of Deidara, ask Reiki about it, it's not worth my time, then we were attacked by Konaha ninja. Deidara and I hid, so they didn't find us, but Reiki and Chi were caught in a battle. They escaped then slept in a cave. We found them only an hour ago."

"Give me a full and complete report of the battle." Pein said, talking to Sasori but looking at Rose.

"Reiki pulled out her weapon and blocked a bunch of kunai, then dodged a bunch more attacks of kunai and shuriken. Then, a green suited boy jumped out and almost hit Reiki with a kick. Reiki then jumped into a crack in the ground dodging an attack. They appeared in another spot. Reiki jumped into the air and created a shadow clone, which pulled her higher. She landed on a tree branch then jumped even higher. Chi was following. One of the Konaha ninja was following as they went up, then Chi started making things explode like Deidara. Suddenly, a spot exploded in black flames. Then, they ran canceling their chakra." Itachi looked at the NPS in surprise.

"You can do Ameturatsu?" He asked.

"Yep. Well, it's not exact, but it is similar." Rose replied. Itachi raised his eye brows in surprise.

"And Chi can blow up things like me, yeah! How come, hmm?" Deidara said.

"Actually..." Jessie started. Rose looked over at Jessie in surprise. She didn't expect her to tell the truth. "Reiki was the one blowing stuff up. I just made it seem like it was me. Sorry."

Everyone looked at Rose.

"Do you have jutsus like everyone here?" Pein asked.

"Well... I guess... I only have fire style. The others have their own style." Pein nodded.

"Chi, what did you do to contribute to the battle?" Pein asked, turning to Jessie.

"I helped focus the attention away from Reiki while she attacked. I also helped dodging." Pein nodded again.

"The meeting is adjourned. Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, stay." Everyone else left.


	21. Chapter 21

With Kathy and Hanna

Kathy and Hanna opened their eyes. They stood up and stretched. Hidan also stood up. He was grumbling about how they wouldn't tell him anything. Kathy decided to try to contact Rose in her own way without the Akatsuki knowing. She called Hanna over.

"Use Earth Mould. I need to contact Reiki." She said.

"You mean we're going to use Wooden Animals?" Hanna asked.

"Yep." Kathy replied. Hanna used Earth Mould in the shape of a bird while Kathy lent her her chakra. This caused the earth to turn to wood and come to life. It was a pretty big bird.

It fell on it's back while Kathy leaned and wrote a message in English. Reiki, it said, we await your reply on what we should do. Even though we are in the Akatsuki now, we still belong to the NPS. Plus, I think my memory's failing me a bit. I send another bird for you to reply on. - Ame

Hidan came over and looked at the bird. He couldn't read the writing.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, referring to the bird and writing. Kathy nor Hanna replied as they created another bird and the birds flew off. Just then, Kakuzu opened his eyes and stood up. He turned to them, then walked over. Kathy suddenly fell on the ground unconscious by his blow as he hit her neck. Hanna started backing up, pulling out a poisonous smoke bomb if needed. *Had Kakuzu seen the birds and thought we were alerting the enemy?* She thought. She looked at Hidan who was staring confused at him.

"What the fuck? Kakuzu, what are you fucking doing?" He yelled. Kakuzu turned with a glare to Hidan.

"Pein asked me to test a theory." Was all he answered. "You may want to stand back if his theory is correct." Hidan backed up, glaring, cursing, but obeying his partner. Hanna tilted her head and relaxed slightly as she heard that. *What theory?*

Her question was answered as Kakuzu flung a tentacle at Kathy. It was flung away by another tentacle made of water. Another attack by Kakuzu resulted in another water tentacle appearing from nowhere and helping block. It wrapped around it and squeezed it, trailing all the way to Kakuzu. He was speedily trying to dodge it, but his own tentacle was trapped, restricting his movements. He sent a bunch more, which resulted in more water tentacles retaliating, at her. He finally retreated.

"Hidan, your turn. Don't kill her." Hidan smiled evilly, sending shivers down Hanna's back. Then he ran forward and swung his scythe at Kathy. It hit a shield of water, which quickly followed up the scythe and encased him. He was stuck in the mass of water, not able to move or breathe. Kathy still sat there, unconscious. Hanna smiled.

Rose had found a scroll filled with curses and seals one time, then mixed some up so if they had gotten unconscious, put in a Genjutsu, or anything moderately similar, they wouldn't have information spilled. One of the unexpected side effects was that their chakra merged with their seals, and if certain circumstances came up then their chakra would react to protect them. It was a great defence. And, as Rose had said, because the caster wasn't really casting it, she wasn't moving and/or doing hand signs, and it was impossible to predict their movements or their next course of action. Plus, there were no blind spots, meaning that, for example, if someone is distracted one direction, they aren't watching the other. But that wouldn't happen. It's watched in absolutely all directions. It reminded them all of Gaara's sand.

And it was better than the Byakugan, which had one blind spot. But Rose had always cautioned anyway. For three reasons, too. One, it consumed tons of chakra, two, just like Gaara's sand, the user could be hurt with enough speed, and three, there was no guaranteeing what would happen.

Bubbles came out of Hidan's mouth as he was trying to speak. Kakuzu nodded.

"So it was true," Kakuzu said.


End file.
